Fairview, Bergen County, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 259 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.821054 |longd = -74.003061 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07022Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 31, 2011. |area_code = 201/551 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400322560 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed May 31, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885215 |website = http://fairviewborough.com |footnotes = }} Fairview is a borough located in Bergen County, New Jersey. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough had a total population of 13,835, reflecting an increase of 580 (+4.4%) from the 13,255 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 2,522 (+23.5%) from the 10,733 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed March 5, 2013. Fairview was formed on December 19, 1894, from portions of Ridgefield Township at the height of the "Boroughitis" phenomenon then sweeping through Bergen County, based on the results of a referendum held the previous day.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 78. Accessed June 1, 2012."History of Bergen County" Vol. 1, p. 357-359 shows a date of formation of December 4, 1894. Geography Fairview is located at (40.821054,-74.003061). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 0.843 square miles (2.185 km2), of which, 0.842 square miles (2.182 km2) of it is land and 0.001 square miles (0.003 km2) of it (0.13%) is water. Demographics Fairview has a large and diverse Latino population, which includes Dominicans, Colombians, Ecuadorians and Central Americans. Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $43,341 (with a margin of error of +/- $5,441) and the median family income was $53,285 (+/- $6,982). Males had a median income of $36,241 (+/- $8,067) versus $32,069 (+/- $7,902) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $22,477 (+/- $1,520). About 11.4% of families and 15.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.2% of those under age 18 and 18.7% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Fairview borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 1, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 35 households in 2010. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 13,255 people, 4,861 households, and 3,179 families residing in the borough. The population density was 15,585.5 people per square mile (6,020.9/km2). There were 4,988 housing units at an average density of 5,865.0 per square mile (2,265.7/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 72.46% White, 1.71% African American, 0.38% Native American, 4.97% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 12.92% from other races, and 7.53% from two or more races. 37.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Fairview borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 5, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Fairview borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 5, 2013. As of the 2000 census, 4.6% of Fairview's residents identified themselves as being of Croatian ancestry. This was the 16th highest percentage in the United States and the highest percentage of people with Croatian ancestry in any place in New Jersey with 1,000 or more residents identifying their ancestry.Croatian Communities, EPodunk. Accessed August 23, 2006. In the same census, 2.4% of Fairview's residents identified themselves as being of Armenian American ancestry, the 18th highest percentage of Armenian American people in any place in the United States with 1,000 or more residents identifying their ancestry.Armenian Communities, EPodunk. Accessed June 28, 2006. There were 4,861 households out of which 30.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.3% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.6% were non-families. 28.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.31. In the borough the population was spread out with 21.1% under the age of 18, 11.5% from 18 to 24, 34.6% from 25 to 44, 19.0% from 45 to 64, and 13.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 106.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.7 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $40,393, and the median income for a family was $46,365. Males had a median income of $35,000 versus $29,905 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $18,835. 11.8% of the population and 9.3% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 14.2% of those under the age of 18 and 8.7% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Government Local government Fairview is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at large. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office and only votes to break a tie. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 142. , the Mayor of Fairview is Vincent Bellucci, Jr. (D, term ends December 31, 2015). Members of the Fairview Borough Council are Council President Robert Weise (D, 2012), Stephen Burke (D, 2014), Albert Lukin (D, 2014), John Pierotti (D, 2013), John Rossi (D, 2013) and Stephen Russo (D, 2012).Governing Body, Borough of Fairview. Accessed June 1, 2012.[http://flipflashpages.uniflip.com/2/55482/98403/pub/#page43 Bergen County 2011-2012], Bergen County, New Jersey. Accessed June 1, 2012. Federal, state and county representation Fairview is located in the 8th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 32nd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=57 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 57, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Fairview had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=57 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 57, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of Election Day, November 4, 2008, there were 4,656 registered voters. Of registered voters, 2,366 (50.9% of all registered voters) were registered as Democrats, 508 (10.9%) were registered as Republicans and 1,781 (38.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There was one voter registered to another party. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 68.0% of the vote here (2,513 ballots received), outpolling Republican John McCain, who received 30.8% of the vote (1,139 ballots cast), with 80.4% of registered voters participating.2008 General Election Results for Fairview", The Record (Bergen County). Accessed September 25, 2011. In the 2004 election, Democrat John F. Kerry received 62.9% of the vote here (2,262 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush, who received 36.0% of the vote (1,296 ballots), with 3,599 of the 5,661 registered voters participating (for turnout of 63.6%).2004 Presidential Election results: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of Law and Public Safety: Division of Elections, dated December 13, 2004. Accessed September 26, 2011. Education The Fairview Public Schools serve students in prekindergarten through eighth grade. Schools in the district (with 2009-10 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Fairview Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 26, 2011.) are The Annex (PreK - K; 208 students) Number 3 School / Number Three School Annex (grades 1 - 3; 340 students) and Lincoln School (grades 4 - 8; 548 students). For grades 9-12, public school students from Fairview attend Cliffside Park High School in Cliffside Park as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Cliffside Park School District.Profile 2009-10, Cliffside Park High School. Accessed May 19, 2011. "Cliffside Park is a residential community of approximately 23,000 residents and a geographical size of one square mile. It is a suburb of and less than one mile from New York City. The neighboring town of Fairview is a K – 8 district and Cliffside Park is the receiving district for Fairview’s 9 – 12 students." Transportation Fairview is served by New Jersey Transit bus routes 127, 128, 154, 156, 159, 165, 166 and 168 to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan; the 181 to the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal; the 83 to Jersey City; and local service on the 751 and 755 routes.Bergen County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed September 26, 2011. Many of these routes converge at the Hudson County line at Nungessers. Also the privately owned FT 9X operates between Nungesser's (90th street & Bergenline av) in North Bergen, Hudson County to the GWB Bus Terminal via Palisade Avenue, This last route passes through Fairview for one block between Hamilton Avenue/Wodcliff avenue to Anderson avenue/Woodcliff avenue. Plans for an extension of the Hudson Bergen Light Rail through the town called the Northern Branch Corridor Project along the Northern Branch right-of-way call for a stop near the county line in North Bergen at 91st Street.Northern Branch Corridor Project, New Jersey Transit. Accessed January 15, 2012. U.S. Route 1/9, Route 63, and County Route 501 travel through Fairview, with the southern terminus of Route 63 at Fairview. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Fairview include: * Vicki Genfan (born 1959), fingerstyle guitarist, composer and singer.Fusilli, Jim. "A Guitar Contest With a Winning Surprise", The Wall Street Journal, September 16, 2008. Accessed June 1, 2012. "'My nerves will be pretty tight,' guitarist Vicki Genfan told me when we spoke before she left for San Francisco from her home in Fairview, N.J." * Caitlin Sanchez (born 1996), actress known as the voice of Dora on Dora the Explorer.Kerry Burke and Bill Hutchinson. "Caitlin Sanchez, voice of Nickelodeon hit 'Dora the Explorer,' claims she was exploited by producers" New York Daily News; October 7, 2010 * John Scarne (1903–1985), author, expert on gambling, card games and magic tricks.Cook, Joan. "JOHN SCARNE, GAMBLING EXPERT", The New York Times, July 9, 1985. Accessed June 1, 2012. "Mr. Scarne (pronounced SCAR-ney) was born in Niles, Ohio, on March 4, 1903. A mathematical whiz, he grew up in Guttenberg and Fairview, N.J., leaving school after the eighth grade." See also * Havana on the Hudson References Sources * Westervelt, Frances A. (Frances Augusta), 1858-1942, History of Bergen County, New Jersey, 1630-1923 * Municipal Incorporations of the State of New Jersey (according to Counties) prepared by the Division of Local Government, Department of the Treasury (New Jersey); December 1, 1958. External links * Borough website * Fairview Public Schools * * Data for the Fairview Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics Category:Boroughs in Bergen County, New Jersey Category:Established in 1894